Show Me
by Draco's Addiction
Summary: VAM. JackassHIM. Songfic. Bam is tired of waiting and hiding. He wants Ville to show him what love really is. Disclaimer within.


**Title: Show Me**

**Genre: One shot: Songfic**

**Pairing: Ville/Bam (Vam)**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. The song is "I Wanna Know What Love Is" by Foreigner.**

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over_

'What the hell am I doing?' he thinks as he sinks down onto the half pipe, back resting against the wood as he stares at the sky. His thoughts flash by, images and sounds from a recent past that had been plaguing his mind for quite some time now. He reaches his hand down to pull out the piece of paper in his jeans pocket.

Staring at it, more images appear. These images bring a smile to his face and deep inside, he knows that he's already made up his mind.

_I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_

Clutching the plane ticket in his hand, he heaves himself from the half pipe. His feet break into a run, making his way over to the house. Taking the stairs two at a time, he bounds into his room. A half packed suitcase lies open on the bed, clothes half-hazardly thrown in, then thrown back out on a second thought. With more confidence than the first attempt, he finishes dumping his clothes in and shuts the case, locks clicking into place.

_This mountain I must climb  
Feels like the world upon my shoulders_

Back down the stairs, he's greeted by his friends' worried faces. A small smile is his only response to them as he makes his way out the door. More thoughts start to fill his head as he starts his car and pulls out onto the road. None of these thoughts are new to him. They've been at the back of his brain for a long time, yet he still had no answer.

'What are they going to think?'

_Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

He sits in the plane, leaning his forehead against the window, watching the clouds pass by. His mind makes the clouds take shape and form pictures in front of his eyes. Like a movie in the sky, playing just for him. Would his movie be a happy one?

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don´t know if I can face it again_

He thinks back to his past. He'd been through this before. Same thing, different time. Different love, same heartache. He had all but given up. But... for some reason... this... what he was feeling right now... it was different. It was more. But he also knew that the more there was, the more there was to break.

_Can't stop now  
I´ve traveled so far to change this lonely life_

Arriving in the gate, he looks around to the people in the airport. It seems everyone has someone to greet them. Friends reuniting... family back together... couples embracing... And even though he stood there alone, looking in from the outside, it made his heart swell and brought a smile to his lips.

'Soon.'

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

Sitting in the cab, he looks out the window, familiar surroundings pass him by in a blur. Ancient buildings merging together, bare trees stripped in the winter months breeze by, and as he raises his eyes a face appears in the sky above him. It's a face he knows all too well. That face is the reason he's here.

_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me_

Paying the cab driver, he pulls his jacket a little tighter around his shivering form. There's a door looming in front of him twenty feet away. He takes his time walking up the path, noticing the flower pots near the door, dead stalks drooping wilted petals. A chuckle rises in his throat as he shakes his head in amusement.

'Only you would try to grow flowers in this God-awful weather.'

He reaches the door in a few more steps and pauses. He closes his eyes, silently asking for hidden strength from whomever might be listening as he raises his arms to push the bell.

_I've got nowhere left to hide  
Looks like love has finally found me_

Behind his closed eyes he can hear the door open. He knows the one he came to see is right in front of him. He takes another deep breath and lifts his eyelids. His pale blue eyes are met with a fierce green as he's ushured inside and wrapped in a swift embrace of welcome. The inside of the house is warm... inviting.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don´t know if I can face it again_

As his heavy layers are stripped, finally letting the warmth seep into his skin, a lump forms in his throat. He's offered coffee to warm his fingers. He's offered vodka to warm the rest of him. Silently, he shakes his head and tries to find the courage and determination he had moments ago. The courage and determination that seeped out of him the minute he looked into those deep jade eyes.

_Can't stop now  
I've traveled so far to change this lonely life_

His body went through the motions, but his heart wasn't in it. He made pleasantries, chatted of nonsense, and kept up the pretense that this was just a random visit. But when a silence fell of the conversation, he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Leaning forward, he let the words his heart had kept inside emerge.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me_

The words fell from his lips, faster and faster. His head ducked, staring at his shoes as he spoke of the feelings that until now had been locked away. He spoke of his heart and the pain he felt, the hurt that he had been put through in the past, but most of all, the pain that it was in now. Now there was a new kind of pain because he knew he was scared. He was so scared of his own heart, but he knew he had to take a chance. He wanted to feel love again, and the only person he wanted to feel it with... the one one he wanted to show him... was sitting right in front of him.

Taking one last shuddering breath, he lifted his eyes once again to meet to one he loved.

_I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

"Show me, Ville."


End file.
